Learning to Let Go
by AJ Tomb Raider
Summary: *Inspired by Disney's Frozen* I can't remember when I started to create ice exactly...I know that if I don't control it, I might end up hurting the ones I love most, and that scares me more than anything...


**Alright, since Frozen has now taken up most space in my brain, and I can't think of an actual fanfic for that which is decent, I've decided to go ahead and write a turtles version. I've no idea how this is going to end up, I'm just getting the idea out there, and I'll see where I end up. I have a few things in mind for this fic already, but since I don't have an end goal, I'm not going to rush this one. I'm not making this into a songfic, but I would recomend listening to the Frozen soundtrack while you read anyway, just for fun (also, check out the Japanese dub for Let It Go, it's awsome).**

**This fic is based on the 2012 version, but may deviate from it in some ways later.  
**

**Disclaimer: TMNT is owned by Eastman and Laird, and now by Nickelodeon. Frozen is owned by Disney.**

* * *

Learning to Let Go

Prologue

I've never been bothered by cold. My brothers always complain when I gets cold, especially when it makes them ill, but for me, I'm just not affected by it. I've never been ill from the cold, it doesn't slow me down like my brothers (and that's saying something for a reptile), and it's never sent me running for warmth. In fact I prefer the cold; I love the chill of a cold breeze in the air, and the pure whiteness of snow in winter just makes me want to go outside and forget my troubles. And there's just something about the way ice is always so clear, so uniquely shaped, I find itintriging.

So when I say I'm also scared by ice, I should make one thing clear. It's not the cold it brings that scares me. It's the damage it makes me do…

I can't remember when I started to create ice exactly. I know I wasn't born with it, because I have memories of when I was normal… well, as normal as an infant mutant turtle can be, anyway. I can still vaguely remember the people responsible for my powers...I'd rather not talk about them. Sensei managed to find me and take me away from them before anything else happened though. I was about two or three at the time, according to Sensei. Like I said, I can't remember when it happened, just that it did.

Don't get me wrong, making my own snow flurries is fun, but when I don't know how to control my powers, it usually gets all of us into trouble. My brothers get cold very easily, so I have to keep my powers in check. Sensei does try to help; he's been giving me special training sessions for years now, to try and control it, but it doesn't seem to help. In fact, if it wasn't for the wrappings I wear over my hands, I don't think I'd be able to hold back the storm that tries to break out when there's danger nearby.

It's been getting worse over the last year. Ever since we started going to the surface, we've been getting into a lot of fights. It feels like my brothers are in near constant danger from the Kraang and the Foot clan alone, not to mention the other guys we have to face. The thought of accidently harming the others with my powers makes me worry even more. Splinter says my fears are probably making my powers worse, but I can't help it. If something happens to my brothers or April because of me, I'd never forgive myself.

What's even harder is that they expect so much of me. I have to do so much for my brothers, I'm hardly getting any time to myself. And they're always laying into me about how I go about things. It's as if nothing's I do is good enough for them. It's not for lack of trying, I'm doing all I can to ensure things go well, but it just isn't enough sometimes. And honestly, the way things are going right now, I'm starting to wish I could just let things go for once, forget about my powers, my enemies, just be myself and have fun with my brothers. Is that really too much to ask?

* * *

**Ok, that's my prologue done. I've tried to keep this part fairly ambiguous, but see if you can guess which brother I'm writing about. **

**Please R&R. Flames will be used on camping snacks!**

**AJ Tomb Raider**


End file.
